


The Issue of Cuddling [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The inherent problem is, of course, that Sherlock is the world's only consulting detective. He doesn't ask for information; he deduces it. That John keeps behaving in unexpected ways is irksome. That Sherlock still hasn't been able to determine whether or not John wants a physical relationship beyond cuddling on the sofa is… annoying. Vastly so.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Issue of Cuddling [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Issue of Cuddling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138634) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> For a brief ramble about my thoughts about this podfic, [go here](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/531965.html?#cutid1).

Art by the amazing chkc! The post this originally came out of is locked, but it's based on a winter cuddling scene in a collection that's also here at the AO3. Click the art to be taken to a collection of adorable winter/holiday-themed art where you can comment to the incredibly talented artist!

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337541)

[Download mp3 here.](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/issue-of-cuddling.mp3)  
Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.


End file.
